1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drug delivery device, more particularly to a drug delivery device that dispenses with the need to insert a finger into a body cavity during the delivery process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suppositories are usually used for treating vaginal infections or diseases in the anus. Mainly, the suppository is inserted into the vagina or anus. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional way of delivering a drug 10 into a body cavity is done by aiming one end 11 of the drug 10 at the opening of the vagina or anus, after which a finger is used to push the drug 10 deep into the vagina or anus. However, this conventional way of delivering the drug 10 into the body cavity has the following disadvantages:
1. It is necessary to wash the hands thoroughly or to use sterilized hand gloves during the drug delivery process.
2. The inner wall of the vagina or anus is easily scratched and injured by the fingernail on the inserted finger, thereby resulting in pain.
3. The drug delivery process may induce emotional trauma.
4. Because the drug cannot be delivered to a proper depth and position due to the limited finger length, the effect of the drug is reduced, thereby prolonging the course of treatment.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a drug delivery device that dispenses with the need to insert a finger into a body cavity during the delivery process and that is simple to use.
Accordingly, a drug delivery device of this invention comprises an insert tube and an elongate plunger. The insert tube has a tubular wall that confines a passage extending in an axial direction for receiving a drug in solid form. The tubular wall has a drug entrance end adapted for admitting the drug into the passage, and a drug release end opposite to the drug entrance end in the axial direction and adapted to be inserted into a body cavity. The drug release end has opposite first and second radial parts. The insert tube is provided with a flexible grating at the drug release end so as to hinder unforced removal of the drug from the passage via the drug release end. The flexible grating includes a set of first flexible strips that extend from the first radial part toward the second radial part, and a set of second flexible strips that extend from the second radial part toward the first radial part. The elongate plunger has a drug pushing end and an operating end opposite to the drug pushing end in the axial direction. The plunger is slidably extended into the passage via the drug entrance end of the tubular wall such that the drug pushing end is disposed proximate to the drug release end of the tubular wall, and such that the operating end is disposed outwardly of the passage and is adjacent to the drug entrance end of the tubular wall. The plunger is movable in the passage, and has a length sufficient to enable the drug pushing end to push the drug to move out of the passage at the drug release end and spread apart the first and second flexible strips of the flexible grating for delivering the drug into the body cavity.